Sailor Moon R: Heart of the Flame
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Volume 2 of Season 3 of the Dark Moon Series the sailor Scouts must band together to face an enemy from there past the future mite rely on a closed heart
1. Heart of the Flame

Sailor moon R Chapter 55 "Heart of the Flame"  
  
Bakura woke from another one of his dreams he was covered in sweat from and breathing heavily.  
  
When will these dreams stop probably when Sailor Uranus has ended his life?  
And I hope that would be soon since the dream were driving him mad thought Bakura as he got out of bed.  
  
It was a beautiful Morning if it was a day for him to die but Sailor Uranus would have to earn her vengeance.  
  
Bakura got dressed and made sure his monster summoning deck was in his pocket as he felt his deck he worried that Tea would get hurt in the process of fighting this person who haunts his dreams and even his waking moments.  
  
Bakura said to himself "he would have to break up with her for now until this whole thing is taken care off sorry Tea."  
  
-Cherry Hill Shrine-  
  
Rika into the flame who sister Ashlique always stared into hoping what ever magic it held would help her too but nothing so far happened and she was losing her nerve.  
  
This flame is useless it does nothing why don't I have the same gift as my sister said Rika.  
  
?Because you have closed your heart to your gifts you must trust in the heart of the flames or else they are useless to you you must open it" said a voice from the door  
  
Rika turned to face the door and standing there was Grandpa sorting a deck of cards.  
  
"The heart of the fire is very strong you have to open your heart to be one with it" said Grandpa.  
  
What do you know Old man you don't even know me so stay out of my business said Rika.  
  
Before Rika left the room grandpa said "No matter what you say to me ill always love you granddaughter "  
  
Rika paused for a second then ran off.  
  
"Your hopeless grandpa" said Ashlique who happened to eves dropping on the whole thing.  
  
Gramdpa smiles and says "why is showing my feelings hopeless"  
  
"Rika doesn't care about the feelings of others" said Ashlique.  
  
Your wrong the look on her face spoke volumes when she rewacted to what Rika just needs time for her wounds to emotional heal more she will open herself to us in time said Grandpa.  
  
Ok grandpa but I still thing your hopeless said Ashlique as she walked off to meet with Mayra for there date  
  
-Tea's School-  
  
the next day in school Tea was knitting a sweater for her Beloved Bakura in her sowing class.  
  
I hope he likes it said Tea looking at disastrous attempt at knitting.  
  
Ryoko swallowed her criticism and said I think he will love it.  
  
Ryoko Trying not to laugh and trying not to look like she's trying not to laugh.  
  
The teacher enters the room and started to inspect each students project and give both Ryoko and Tea an F  
  
"But Miss Reika I try my best I should A for effort" said Tea.  
  
"That not how the grading system goes Tea you have to try harder," said Miss Reika.  
  
"Ok Miss Reika" sighed Tea looking down at the sweater.  
  
Suddenly a guy in red crimson armor smashes in through the window followed by other guys wearing the same color of uniform they carried the same weapon but one large blonde guy had a sword so big it could possibly decapitate the whole class in one swing.  
  
The blonde guy stepped forward to the point where everyone saw the scar on his face.  
  
"I know Sailor Scouts are here come forward for your swift and painless deaths at the hands of your greatest Nightmare," said the Blonde Guy in the Crimson Armor.  
  
One guy leaped from his desk out of fear and headed toward the door in a panic and an instant later he was on the ground with no head.  
  
We are the Crimson Knights and I Am Nightmare now come forward before more blood is spilt in your name I personally don't care if I have to these one at a time to get to you.  
  
Tea whispers to Ryoko "we need to get out of here so we can transform"  
  
Ryoko gets up slowly .  
  
"Don't they will kill you" whispered Tea  
  
Ryoko just winked at her in response  
  
"Are you a sailor scout?" Asked Nightmare  
  
"No but these are!!" said Ryoko lifting up her shirt flashing the Crimson Knights and the whole class.  
  
"Ryoko!! Now go to the principal office" Said Miss Reika in shock.  
  
Tea stood up and licked Ryoko nearly gagging in the process.  
  
"You too go to the principal office" shouted Miss Reika.  
  
Miss Reika Turned to Nightmare and said "they don't usually behave like this atleast in my class"  
  
Tea and Ryoko edged there way to the door and was about to run for it when a blade went slamming into the door in front of them.  
  
I am not stupid sit down now before I part your pretty little head from your weak pathetic bodies said Nightmare pulling his sword out of the door which was now demolished  
  
"Why do you always flash the bad guys Ryoko sometimes I really think you're an embarrassment to the sailor scouts" Tea whispered to Ryoko.  
  
"And you aren't" Ryoko Whispered back to Tea.  
  
"Heh" Tea nearly shouted.  
  
"Quiet down are ill take your soul", said Nightmare.  
  
Tea quiet down do you want us to die whispered one of there fellow classmates.  
  
What are we going to do Ryoko and I can transform in a crowded class it would put everyone in here in danger we have to get out of here and soon. Thought Tea.  
  
I'm getting tired of this sailor scout show yourself or ill Annihilate them all.I can sense you are near said Nightmare chopping a desk in half .  
  
That school property your breaking your going have to pay for this said Miss Reika.  
  
"Shut up You humans are getting on my nerves" said Nightmare shoving miss Reika to the ground.  
  
Suddenly the door fall open and behind it was a strange looking in a pink sailor scout costume.  
  
Finally a Sailor Scout get her said Nightmare pointing at the scout.  
  
Her? What are you talking about Holy crap I Am a girl when did that happen said the pink sailor scout.  
  
Joey? Said Tea and Ryoko at the same time .  
  
"I am Sailor Mini Moon here to fight for love and to triumph over and that means you said the pink scout."  
  
Nightmare followed by the other Crimson Knights charged Sailor Mini Moon who freaked because if how odd this was and ran.  
  
Ryoko were about to leave to when Miss Reika now back on her foot said Where do you think your going with out a hall pass?  
  
Ryoko turned and said Remember we have to go the principal office  
  
"Ok go then" said miss Reika  
  
Ryoko and Tea went into the girls bathroom made sure there wasn't anyone there and transformed into scout uniforms.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon was cornered as Nightmare advanced with his sword at neck level  
  
Venus Crescent beam shouted Sailor Venus but it just pinged off Nightmare's sword with out effecting him at all, it got his attention anyways and he to face Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus who were now being joined by Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter  
  
Sorry were late we just noticed what was going on just a minute ago said Sailor Mars  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite shouts" Sailor Mar sending a beam of fire which just pinged off Nightmares sword as well  
  
Sailor Jupiter sends a blast of lightning, which didn't have any effect either.  
  
"Oh my god this guy is tough" said Sailor Venus just dodging the swinging blade of Nightmare.  
  
"Pink sugar hearts attack shouts" Sailor Mini Moon and heart shaped energy balls start hitting Nightmare in the face.  
  
"Ouch quit it already" said Nightmare trying to block them with little success.  
  
Its time Sailor Moon said Sailor Mars  
  
Sailor Moon and says "Moon Scepter elimination" and bright shoots out a vapor all but Nightmare who managed to get out of the way.  
  
"I'll be back Sailor Scouts" said Nightmare before stepping into a flaming portal.  
  
The scout celebrated for a few minutes then looked at Sailor Mini Moon  
  
Sailor Venus looked around and said "we better find a safe place to talk about what the hell is going"  
  
Sailor Venus went off followed by the other scouts dragging Sailor Mini Moon  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Funny and Interesting facts about Sailor moon) -Grades aren't everything- -The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach- -Go with your gut feeling- -Sometimes extra studying is hazerdous to your health -Waiting until the last possible minute to get someone out of a jam always adds more drama to life =Always help the less fortunate (perhaps a cat with a crescent moon on its forehead surrounded by a mischeivious retinue of scoundrels?) =Whether it be roses, dolls, or "squid on a stick", it's the thought that counts. =Capes make cute guys ten times cuter, where they make dweebs ten times dweebier =Hang onto your towel at the hot springs =When the going gets tough, the wailing meatballheaded crybabies get going =Every living person looks something like your ex =Klutziness is endearing to guys =If you want a lot of popularity, get a flute =Even school uniforms have fashion possibilities =A rose can, at times, be a formidable weapon =If you don't have a blue drop on your head, you're not really embarrassed =No matter what you eat, you can always burn it off on the run to school =NEVER forget your lunch =Love conquers all (This list of facts is from 


	2. Pretty in Pink

Sailor moon R Chapter 56 "Pretty in Pink"  
  
Sailor Moon dragged Sailor Mini Moon to somewhere she knows was safe she stopped and wait for her fellow sailor scouts to catch up.  
  
Sailor moon de transformed and the other sailor scout followed suit but sailor mini moon that seemed very confused at the moment.  
  
"Sailor mini moon de transform now" said Ashlique.  
  
Sailor mini moon nodded and did what she or he was told and now standing in front of them was Joey.  
  
I was going to ask the same question one moment I was cracking walnuts with that thing and then I was running away from knights in red armor in a pink dress not just a dress I was a girl too said Joey.  
  
"First Joey where did you get that" asked Kari.  
  
"A drunken cat gave it to me" replied Joey  
  
Ryoko gives a sigh then mumbles loudly "Artemis strikes again! That cat has a drinking problem"  
  
Joey you're a Sailor scout now your destiny is to save the universe said Tea  
  
This is Cool and all but do I choice in uniform color pink isn't my color and the uniform turns m e into a midget said Joey.  
  
"Ah no" said Ashlique.  
  
I can I trade if I have to wear a dress I rather it be red or blue said Joey  
  
. . I don't think so I hate pink and I know Mayra prefers blue so tough luck said Ashlique  
  
I didn't know that wand thing actually had power I thought it was an over sized paperweight why should I be punished with a pink I'm a guy said Joey rubbing his temple with his fingers.  
  
Not in that uniform it turns you into a girl said Ryoko trying not to giggle.  
  
"Not funny Ryoko" said Joey.  
  
I'm thinking about the possibility one night you can change into sailor scout uniform and you can feel how lesbian do it Said Ryoko.  
  
Sounds tempting said Joey stroking his chin like it was a good idea.  
  
-Location Unknown-  
  
Sephiroth told in front of the thrown his mood was one of anger he turned and said "why do we have to use this Nega trash we can handle this with out him"  
  
I know how despise people from the Negaverse but I hate them even more then you they ruined my chances of ruling the Moon Kingdom said En Sabah Nur.  
  
Raised his hand and a skull appears on the ground then it re skins and becomes a person shivering naked on the ground.  
  
Sephiroth spat at it and walked off.  
  
Rise Jadeite and serve me your new master said En Sabah Nur.  
  
Jedeite stood up and instantly went into bowing and he was now dressed in new red armor of the crimson knights.  
  
Nightmare appeared out of a flaming portal and instantly snarls at Jedeite and looked up at En Sabah and said, "why is this trash here and you add another one other then that Nega whore you call a lover".  
  
He's here because you failed me and to make sure you don't fail me again and ifurita is my queen if you refer to her anything other then your highness ill have you gutted said En Sabah Nur.  
  
Nightmares growls and says, "if he betrays me ill gut him and leave him to be feasted upon by maggots"  
  
Go and do your duty and collect me the heart Crystals of sailor scout guardians said En Sarah Nur.  
  
Both Nightmare and Jedeite nodded and walked into a flaming portal  
  
-Kaiba Corp HQ-  
  
it has been a busy day for Ayna school and having to be the vice president of Kaiba Corp was hard and it wsas getting harder with sailor scout business starting up again she had to quit being an actress because of being business woman one day she would have to pick between this business and the one of the sailor scout kind, kaiba seemed to have that problem too but of course he would have to choose like she mite have to soon and it will have a deep impact in there lives .  
  
Mokuba entered the room with a lab top computer and out the computer on her desk and said there was an incident at Tea's school.  
  
The new made Ayna heart pound in her chest as she slightly panic thinking let her be alive.  
  
"They are ok but there is a new scout" said Mokuba  
  
"Who is this new Sailor scout" asked Ayna.  
  
"Sailor Mini Moon" answered Mokuba.  
  
"Who is she" asked Ayna.  
  
Its not a she its Joey said Mokuba trying not to laugh.  
  
Ayna stared ay Mokuba like it was some sort of joke.  
  
The awkward was broken by Kaiba saying what did say Mokuba.  
  
"I said brother theres a new sailor scout and it Joey" said Mokuba still trying not to laugh.  
  
Kaiba falls backward out of his chair and laughing.  
  
Mokuba cracks up and starts laughing too.  
  
Ayna was still staring in disbelief of whats going on.  
  
Ayna got up and thought I have to go see this myself  
  
Tea was walking down the street when she saw Bakura she ran to catches up with him up since she hasn't seen him in over a week.  
  
When she caught up to him she instinctively kissed him on the lips.  
  
Bakira pulled away and said "I don't want to see you anymore were through."  
  
"What did I do wrong" said Tea.  
  
"I just don't have feeling for you anymore" said Bakura.  
  
"How can you say that" said Tea with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I just did get over said Bakura" walking away from a Tea that was now on her knees sobbing.  
  
Once out of Tea's was out of sight Bakura puts his fist through a mirror and goes into his room with a bleding fist.  
  
Bakura picks up a picture and say "I'm sorry Tea I had to do that I cant get you involved in my problems."  
  
Lay face down on a park bench and cried for hours.  
  
A girl walked up to the bench and said doesn't life suck Tea once you think you know someone they leave you.  
  
Tea looked and realized it was Rika looking down at her with a look of empathy but not of actually caring.  
  
Right now you feel my pain some what I know how someone important leaving you feels how it feels like someone is hollowing you out with a spoon said Rika.  
  
Rika sat beside Tea and helped Tea cry on her shoulder.  
  
I bet he hates you now like everyone hates me but now we are kindred like sisters said Rika.  
  
Why do you do think everyone hates you asked Tea.  
  
"Because they don't want to spend time with me and always alone and that will never change" answered Rika.  
  
"You are wrong I care about you and I bet your sister does too" said Tea.  
  
Rika face turned red and looked like she was about to yell when her face went back to normal and she said "don't talk about her again I hate her for what she did to me"  
  
"Ok I wont" said Tea thinking she has a few screws loose emotionally so I better help.  
  
Tea hugged Rika tightly and said I'm there for you.  
  
"Can I stay at your house" asked Rika.  
  
"Ok why not" said Tea.  
  
Ill get my stuff and ill be back said Rika. And left in a hurry  
  
In about an hour Rika came back with her suitcase and Said "Lets go home"  
  
"Ok lets go then" said Tea Getting up and heading home followed Rika.  
  
-Location Unknown- Ifurita appears in the lap of En Sabah Nur and cuddled him but he didn't react.  
  
"Why did you bring back that failure that served Queen Mai?" asked Ifurita.  
  
"To distract the sailor scout I know he effected" answered En Sabah Nur .  
  
"To whom you want to distract" asked Ifurita.  
  
"Sailor Moon I know her like the back of my hand" answered En Sabah Nur pointing at the golden eye.  
  
Cool the millennium eye I heard that was lost ages ago said Ifurita.  
  
I'm going to be making sailor moon's life a living hell when we meet she will be begging for release from her worst dream.  
  
-To Be Continued- (Sailor Moon Anime Fun facts) In the episode Sailor V Makes The Scene, when Zoisite as Sailor Moon saves the window washers, a crowd gathers. Look for Mina in the crowd right behind the crying Serena. (Note: you can see her right before the moon tiara scene switch.)Why when Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, the first change that happens is she gets insta-nails and then she wears gloves? The same thing goes for the other scouts when they get star power) --In the episode Ski Bunny Blues, the animator or animators of the scene of the beginning of the race were either really tired or really lazy. All the other contestants look the same. The only thing different is their hair and clothing is colored differently. 


	3. Separation Anxiety

Sailor moon R Chapter 57 "Separation Anxiety"  
  
Its been 3 week since Bakura broke up with tea and the pain hasn't eased one bit for her every day nothing improves and Rika's presence hasn't improved it but made it worst.  
  
Tea sat on the bench on the front porch of her house waiting hoping bakura would change his mind and come back to her.  
  
Your former boy toy is never coming back that's how the world works said Rika stepping out the front door and now was sitting beside on the bench.  
  
He loves me he would never do that to me said Tea with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ok wait then meatball head he will never come back you know I'm right said Rika turning and walking back in the house.  
  
She is right he wont be coming back said Tea.  
  
hey don't think like that he will be back he loves me thought Tea.  
  
Tea and went into the house and walked up to where Rika was and said Rika want to come with me for some ice cream.  
  
"Would I" said Rika jumping up like a sugar hyped child and the sadness she exuded not to long ago vanished.  
  
They met up with Ryoko and Mayra in the park who happened to be there enjoying the view of the beach.  
  
Mayra had a textbook out and was doing her geography homework like usual.  
  
Ryoko was hanging upside down from a tree looking like a strange looking monkey.  
  
Ryoko jumped down from the tree and hugged Tea and then hugged Rika who pulled away from her.  
  
Ryoko tried to hug Rika again but she snapped at her and said "don't touch I hate you."  
  
But I don't hate you said Ryoko tackling Rika and tickled her.  
  
Rika laughed loudly and said "stop that ok I don't hate you anymore if you stop"  
  
"Rika don't hate my friends there your friends too" said Tea.  
  
Tea went and bought everyone ice cream and they all sat at the beach enjoying it.  
  
"Tea how are thing with you?" said Ryoko.  
  
"I'm fine" said Tea.  
  
Ryoko was going to ask something about Bakura but decided not to talk about that subject it be still mite be a sensitive one to Tea.  
  
Ryoko pulls out a kite from her back pack and says "Rika want to join in see this thing fly"  
  
Rika got up and followed Ryoko who handed her the kite string and told her to run.  
  
Looking at Rika now you would think was a 12 yr old with no care in the world.  
  
Unknowing to them someone watched them like a hawk watching its pray.  
  
It was jedeite and standing behind him was Nightmare polishing his sword.  
  
"If these are the sailor scouts then why arnt we attacking them" asked Nightmare.  
  
"I have a plan im going to track them to there base and wait till there all there and take them all out at once and all I know that is sailor moon" said Jedeite.  
  
"If that is Sailor Moon and why cant we attack and be done with her" asked Nightmare.  
  
Because we don't know if the other scouts are with her or are they watching from somewhere said Jedeite.  
  
"I get it now we wait then and we can get this over in one fowl stroke" said Nightmare  
  
I hate this nega slime why should I listen to him im a crimson knight ill kil him afterwards thought Nightmare.  
  
"Get this clear Sailor mini Moon is mine" said Nightmare as stopped polishing his sword and rubbed the heart shaped burn mark on his face  
  
"Ok what ever you say nightmare" said Jedeite.  
  
I miss sailor moons tortured creams soon I will hear them again and again and again thought Jedeite smiling evilly.  
  
-Somewhere in Tokyo-  
  
Bakura has been following shadow all day ones that seem to beckon him to a place his foe wants and bakura wants to face his past and deal with and where ever sailor Uranus wanted him to go he would go.  
  
Some out and face me said Bakura as he followed it but no reply only a shadow that bakura could never catch up to and it was getting on his nerves.  
  
What is sailor Uranus playing at I want to face her and either die at her hand or kill a phantom from his past.  
  
Bakura Stopped because ib the wall written in blood was follow and face me if you dare.  
  
A chill ran down Bakura's spine like he was reading his epitaph on a tombstone here lie bakura because in the past Princess Sara was just a person now she was a sailor scout she had the power of one of the three guardians of the earth.  
  
Now Bakara followed into the darkness of an ally way but she shows up no one knows but her.  
  
-Cherry hill shrine-  
  
Joey stood in front of the Cherry Hill Shrine talking to grandpa about dating.  
  
You have quiet a catch in that one abit odd though but such a hott body I would lay her at the drop of a hat said Grandpa.  
  
"You better stay away from her perverted old man old or ill clock you one" said Joey.  
  
no I was saying if I was you I would be stuffing her like a thankgiving turkey said Grandpa.  
  
"That just wrong on so many levels a way to a girl's heart isn't through her crotch that maybe tne way to a guys heart but not to a girls" said a voice from around the corner.  
  
Ayna and Kaiba walked from around the corner now were facing Joey.  
  
"Do you Mind old man this doesn't concern you so leave" said Kaiba.  
  
"Manners kaiba don't you respect your elders" said Joey  
  
none what so ever said Kaiba as he watched grandpa leave out of sight.  
  
Once grandpa was gone kaiba turned to joey and said "I heard you are now a sailor scout is this true"  
  
"Yes its true" said joey in reply.  
  
"I didn't see you as a cross dresser" said Kaiba.  
  
"Heh take that the transformation turns me into a girl" said Joey.  
  
doesn't make it any more right its disturbing but I think you would good in what color uniform do you said Kaiba.  
  
"Pink what of it" said Joey.  
  
kaiba says "Pink" then falls over laughing  
  
im going to kill you said Joey leaping at Kaiba who just steps out of the way and joey falls on his face.  
  
Joey gets up and goes to leap at kaiba when suddenly joey is now in a headlock submission move.  
  
What did I say about fighting Kaiba said a voice said said right into joeys ear.  
  
Its not the gentlemen's way to fight sighed joey.  
  
Kaiba your lucky my lovely girlfriend is here otherwise I would clean your clock said Joey brandishing his fist at kaiba.  
  
Ayna latches on to kaiba moves so kaiba turns his back on Joey and Ryoko and walks away.  
  
But then Kaiba hit in the back of the head with a snow with the sound of Joey shouting bullseye and Ryoko giggling.  
  
Kaiba unlatches Ayna and says Mr. Wheeler you will pay for that  
  
Kaiba picks up some snow and throws it at Joey but he ducks and returns fire this time kaiba ducked and throw another one it didn't hit Joey but it hit Tea inm the back of the head.  
  
Tea screeched then realized what hit her and picked up some snow and throw it at Kaiba which hit him in the chest.  
  
Joey receives a snowball to the back of the head from Ayna who took the time to sneak up behind him.  
  
Oh Yeah miss sneaky eat snow said Joey tossing a snow ball at Ayna which hits her in the rear end as she turned to run for cover.  
  
By the time the snow fight was over everyone was soaked they had to go home and get changed.  
  
-To be Continued- (Sailor Moon anime fun facts)  
  
|Name Pronunciations | |Tsukino |skee-noh | |Usagi |oo-sah-gee | |Mizuno Ami |meez-noh ah-mee | |Hino Rei |hee-noh reh | |Kino Makoto |kee-noh | | |mah-koh-toh | |Aino Minako |eye-noh | | |mee-nah-koh | |Chiba |chee-bah | |Mamoru |mah-moh-roo | |Tuxedo |tux-eh-doh kah-meh | |Kamen | | |Tenou |ten-oh hah-loo-kah | |Haruka | | |Kaioh |kie-oh | |Michiru |mee-chee-roo | |Meiou |meh-oh | |Setsuna |setz-suh-nah | |Tomoe |toh-moe-eh | |Hotaru |hoh-tah-loo | |Chibi-Usa |chee-bee-oo-sah | |Kou Seiya |koo sey-yah | |Kou Taiki |koo tie-kee | |Kou Yaten |koo yah-ten |  
  
People review my story and tell me if you think Bakura and Tea should get back together 


	4. A Ground Shaking Experiance

Sailor Moon R Chapter 58 (A Ground Shaking Experience)  
  
The portal opened and Ishizu walks out followed by Cloud Aeris and Asakura.  
  
Asakura loked around and said "Where is Midni and Shadi they told us to meet them here hope nothing ahas happened to them"  
  
Shadi and Midni walked out of the shadow like what Asakura was there introduction.  
  
"I since great evil is at work but so far earth's sailor scouts have handled it with ease but I also sence that what has happened is just the tip of the ice burg and should look at the up coming days as a proving ground for the earth bound sailor scouts" said Midni.  
  
"I sense that too and im worried for them and for this planet" said Ishizu looking around  
  
brother why are you doing this you were so kind what made you turn so evil Yugi was it my fault for bring you into the order I miss you so much and wish everything would go back to normal for us thought Ishizu.  
  
"I want to confront En Sabah Nur" said Ishizu.  
  
You still have the notion that you can save him its too late he too far gone in madness said Shadi.  
  
"I have to try hes my brother and I love him still and will do anything to save him from the darkness that surrounds him now I wont give even if it kills me " said Ishizu.  
  
"We do have order to destroy him if you haven't forgot" said Cloud.  
  
"I haven't forgot" said Ishizu lowering her head.  
  
-Golden Age of the Moon-  
  
Ishizu run through the castle searching for the thief that has stolen the sacred relics of the Arjunian order.  
  
Who ever is it wont escape said Ishizu looking from room to room followed by her mentor Noa.  
  
Noa was walking to fast for and she lost sight of him around a corner but she continued her search.  
  
A voice called out for her and she knew who is was and went in to it.  
  
Her brother was standing there and he was hiding something.  
  
"Brother what are you doing here and what are you hiding show me" said Ishizu  
  
"Ishizu I have has an idea I want to be king I'm sick of being a druid" said Ishizu's brother.  
  
"Brother you didn't you stole the relics" said Ishizu's brother.  
  
Please give them to me so you wont get in trouble and ill take the blame I could say I miss plased them or chased off the the thief said Ishizu.  
  
No I will not bow to these weaklings any longer I'm now more powerful then them said Ishizu's brother.  
  
"Those items are not meant for you" said Ishizu.  
  
Yes they are im sick of this im now going to give you a chance to join me and we rule this universe as brother and sister said Ishizu's brother.  
  
Just before Ishizu could answer Noa walked into the room and said Ishizu, Yugi? What are you doing in here, Noa caught sight of what Yugi was holding and stopped in mid sentence.  
  
Yugi hissed and stepped into a flaming portal before Noa and Ishizu could react to stop him.  
  
-Present day-  
  
"ets go stop him before it goes to far" said Ishizu and walked off  
  
The rest nodded and followed her.  
  
_Cherry Hill Shrine-  
  
Tea was relaxing making a snow man until she was finished it look like bakura but everything seemed to look like Bakura these days even grandpa.  
  
Tea shivered at the thought and went on playing in the snow.  
  
Tea started to make a snow angel when when she realized Ayna was standing over her.  
  
Hey sis did you like the sudden summer weather I made for you so you could enjoy the beach said Tea.  
  
I thought it was funny how some people explained it off as the green house effect causing a freak weather change said Ayna.  
  
"That was funny I thank you I need that beach time " said Tea.  
  
"What are sister for" said Ayna smiling at her little sister.  
  
Tea smiled and hugged her sister.  
  
If you told her she would have got along with sister a year ago she would have tthought them insane that she would get along with some one bossy as Ayna thought Tea.  
  
The sight of Bakura running by the shrine interrupted that thought and she ran to catch up with him.  
  
It was like Bakura didn't notice her but she had to speak with him maybe she could get him back thought Tea.  
  
Tea Ran till she tripped and fell on her face when she got up Bakura n o longer in sight.  
  
Tea was determined to speak with Bakura nad continued down the path she saw Bakurfa go down the moment she fell.  
  
It seemed to go on forever without any sign of Bakura then she noticed behind her was a girl in a sailor scout uniform.  
  
The scout ran up to her and said "Tell me where Bakura is"  
  
"No" said Tea pulling up her brooch getting ready to transform.  
  
I will hurt you if you don't tell me now shouted the scout in the dark blue and yellow.  
  
"Moon Prism power" shouted Tea transforming Sailor Moon.  
  
"What" said the scout in the Yellow and dark blue uniform.  
  
"You must be Sailor Uranus?" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"And you must be Sailor moon I heard so much about you" Said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"You don't want to fight me sailor moon this is not your fight I'm after Bakura" said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Bakura is my friend you will have to get through me first" says Sailor Moon.  
  
"If you wish so be it" said Sailor Uranus.  
  
Both go into there battle poses.  
  
Sailor Uranus was so quick Sailor Moon caught off guard by kick to the face she didn't see coming which knocked her over.  
  
This has to be a joke the legendary Sailor moon knocked over with just one kick said Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Moon got up and landed a uppercut in Sailor Uranus face knocking her to the ground.  
  
Sailor Uranus gets up rubbing the side of her face saying "your friend is a murderer why do you protect him"  
  
"At least hes not a traitor like you" said Sailor Moon.  
  
This comment seemed to hit a sensitive spot with Sailor Uranus because her face turned a dark red seemed like her head was about to explode when she said Traitor ill show you traitor.  
  
The ground started to shake as Sailor Uranus began to glow and raised her arms creating something that looked like planet.  
  
World shaking said Sailor Uranus throwing the glowing orb at Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon braced herself for impact of the the blast.  
  
A golden light shot out of no where hitting the blast and redirecting at the nearest building destroying it.  
  
Sailor Senna was now standing over Sailor Moon with the Sennen Scepter aimed at Sailor Uranus.  
  
"No one hurts my sister but me" said Sailor Senna.  
  
"Oh really im so fricken scared of you" said Sailor Uranus mockingly.  
  
"Space sword blast" shouts Sailor Uranus pulling out a sword which sends at blast Sailor Senna knocking the scepter out of her hand.  
  
In the moment it took Sailor Senna to get her scepter back Sailor Uranus grabbed Sailor Moon and had her sword to her neck.  
  
"Now tell me where Bakura is or ill kill her" said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I don't know where he is" said Sailor Senna.  
  
"Then watch her die" Said Sailor Uranus getting ready to slice sailor moon's neck.  
  
Then come a loud voice who said "stop it now"  
  
Out of no where appeared a pair of silver wings and slowly descended from the sky.  
  
As they got closer the wings looked more like liquid and when they land they disappeared living a scout in a Dark Green Uniform.  
  
"Do I have to deal with you as well" said Sailor Uranus.  
  
I m Sailor Neptune guardian of the earth I want all of you to stop fighting said the Scout in the dark green uniform.  
  
"Make me" Said Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Uranus was now sealed in a water cocoon like a stasis pod.  
  
"Do any of you want to join her" said Sailor Neptune.  
  
No said Sailor Moon and Sailor Senna.  
  
Now come with me we have much to talk about Sailor Neptune turning walking off with the cocoon hovering behind her.  
  
-To be Continued- (Sailor moon Fun facts) -Manga Sailor Scout intros-  
  
Sailor Moon is from the planet of love and justice and is the soldier of  
mystery  
  
Sailor Mercury is from the planet of water and is the soldier of knowledge  
  
Sailor Mars is from the planet of fire and is the soldier of war  
  
Sailor Jupiter is from the planet of thunder and is the soldier of  
protection  
  
Sailor Venus is from the planet of beauty and is the soldier of love  
  
Sailor Uranus is from the planet of the wind and is the soldier of the sky  
and is the soldier of flight from the planet of the sky  
  
Sailor Neptune is from the planet of the sea and is the soldier of deep  
waters and is the soldier of embrace from the planet of deep water  
  
Sailor Pluto is from the planet of Hades and is the solitary soldier of  
time and space and is the soldier of change from the planet of time and  
space  
  
Sailor Saturn is from the planet of ruin and is the soldier of silence and  
is the soldier of ruin and birth and from the planet of silence  



	5. Fine Porcelain

Sailor Moon R Chapter 59 "Fine Porcelain"  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Senna followed Sailor Neptune and the Water cocoon that Sailor Uranus was sealed inside.  
  
They reached Tea's school and went inside.  
  
Isn't this a weird place to talk said Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Neptune said nothing she just went silently down the hall till they reached the nurse's office and she gesture for them to go in.  
  
They all entered the nurse office and then Sailor Neptune said de transform and sit down.  
  
Sailor Moon and Senna complied after Hesitating for a couple seconds and de Transformed and sat down.  
  
Sailor Neptune waiting for awhile then slightly unsealed Sailor Uranus just the cocoon around the head dribbled away  
  
Sailor Uranus coughed put some water and took a long deep breath.  
  
Sailor tried to move and couldn't and shouted what do you want let me go if I have to get out of this on my own ill make you pay.  
  
What you three where doing was unbecoming of a sailor scout we should be on the same side said Sailor Neptune.  
  
"I am after a murderer I have the right of vengeance" said Sailor Uranus still trying to get free from the cocoon.  
  
"vengeance is against the sailor scout code and should not be practiced" said Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Where were you when I was evil" asked Ayna.  
  
"Sorry I was sorta pre deposed at the time" said Sailor Neptune.  
  
"I didn't agree to any rules I stole the wand to get my revenge now let me out" said Sailor Uranus, . once you summon the powers of a sailor scout you agree to the terms and follow the rules of conduct said Sailor Neptune.  
  
Sailor Neptune pulls out a box and opens it saying "Until you are reformed I have no choice".  
  
I ball of light flys out of the box and hits Sailor Uranus in the fore head and she screamed.  
  
The cocoon ripped away like water in a breeze and Sailor Uranus crumpled to her knees.  
  
The instant the Sailor Uranus got to her feet she leaped at Sailor Neptune but stopped and colapsed clutching her head in pain.  
  
Any thought of violence towards anything not evil she will get a shock equal to how bad the thought is..  
  
"Im going kill AHHHH screamed Sailor Uranus"  
  
"you bitch" said Sailor Uranus then clutching her head in pain again falling over.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Tea.  
  
"Yes very I will show you" said Sailor Neptune.  
  
Sailor Neptune de transforms and now standing there was a girl with brown Hair wearing a Student nurses uniform.  
  
You son of a bitch said Sailor Uranus before being shocked out cold and de transforming.  
  
I know you you're that student that volunteered to be the nurses assistant weren't you in a coma Serenity said Tea.  
  
It was that incident at the ice cream shop where peoples were attacked by Jedeite I was knocked into a coma like I said to Ayna I was pre deposed when she was turned evil said Serenity.  
  
-1 year ago-  
  
a police park in front of the granger home, its been an hour after the bodies of grangers  
  
this is weird there seems to be no forced entry it was like they where killed in there sleep said the captain.  
  
The blade mark make it look it was a sloppy work and the door was smashed in half said the other officer.  
  
"Whoever did this was sick and twisted and took the bodies and used there guts as graffiti" said the captain.  
  
"We found a survivor she was hiding in the closet she mite have saw the whole or at least the aftermath" says an officer carrying a girl about 12 years old out of the house.  
  
"Did you see anything" asked the officer.  
  
"A blade.... spinning" said the girl.  
  
"did you see who was holding this blade" asked the captain.  
  
"It vanished" said the little girl.  
  
" she's in shock I don't think we will get anything out of her lucky shes ok but mentally shes not ok I have seen this mant time before" said the captain.  
  
"Any next of kin" said the other officer  
  
the captain typed on his mini palm top and said "yes a Soloman Hino and Ashlique Hino"  
  
Get her to the hospital and have her checked up and then send a note to Mr. Hino at 234 cherry hill lane if the tragic deaths of Hitori and Matoki Granger" said the captain.  
  
"You will be ok Rika everything will be fine" said the Officer escorting the her to his car  
  
another officer opens the back and lets Rika and closes the and it drive off  
  
They left me alone!! Thought Rika as she watched the street pass by the car window.  
  
-Present day-  
  
Bakura followed the shadow till her reached a dead end and looked around there was nothing in sight but a whole bunch rocks.  
  
A noise cought Bakura attention and her turned around and behind hi maws a guy with long platinum blonde hair wearing some sort of mask.  
  
This took bakura off guard but just for a second and register what he was following wasn't sailor Uranus but the man in front of him.  
  
"Who are you " asked Bakura.  
  
The figure just watched and said nothing. Then the figure slowly took the mask off revealing a pale face that looked dagger into him.  
  
"Delacroix" said Bakura.  
  
"Now your going to pay for what you have done to me" said Delacroix unsheathing his sword and charging at bakura.  
  
Bakura ducked and pulled out his sword and went into a battle stance and through a trap card at Delacroix which dodges and pulls out a card of his own tosses it exploding at Bakura which he dodges but chain come out of the place where it exploded and latches onto Bakura.  
  
-Tea's school nurses office-  
  
Tea startled realization and thought if this is Sailor Uranus then what was Bakura chasing got up and was about to leave when Serenity Said Where are you going.  
  
"Bakura mite be in trouble I have to go" said Tea.  
  
Then I have to go with you and so doe's Ayna and Sara over there.  
  
They woke up Sara who was a little more pleasant not by much but got the idea that if she had anymore hostile thought her head mite explode.  
  
All of rhem transformed and ran out of the school but were stopped by Sailor Neptune who said "this is fast mode of travel" and then called upon crystal wings and they were off to save Bakura.  
  
-The path- Bakura had managed to break the chains and was back to his feet and ready for another trap like that  
  
Delacroix runs at Bakura and takes a running slice at Bakura he dodged but didn't dodge the knee the connected with his rib cage with briefly knocked the wind out of bakura..  
  
Bakura crumples to the ground gasping for air but manages to get to his feet again.  
  
You took what was mine the key of destiny should be mine you stopped me from getting my hands on it said Delacroix.  
  
So were a traiter and you used Princess Sara for you own fowl plain and you love her didn't you asked Bakura.  
  
"So she was a was a means to my end I didn't Love her at all she was my puppet to get what I wanted and nothing else I'm glad that stupid bitch is dead she was worthless because all I did to to make her fall for my charm was waste" said Delacroix.  
  
"She is right behind you" said Bakura.  
  
Delacroix turned to come face-to-face with Sailor Uranus if looks could kill this was deadly.  
  
"I didn't mean it sweet" said Delacroix and tried to hug Sailor Uranus and she back away in disgust her face was the color of fire.  
  
Delacroix groveled at Sailor Uranus saying "this is the basterd that stabbed you don't you want to kill"  
  
Sailor Uranus shoved and yelled "world shaking" creating a world shaped blast over her head.  
  
"Everyone duck for cover" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Charm this you jackass" said Sailor Uranus releasing the world shaped blast which disintegrated Delacroix and destroyed the wall behind him.  
  
Are you happy now can you take this thing out of my head before I go insane said Sailor Uranus.  
  
You have to prove yourself to it said then it will leave said Sailor Neptune.  
  
Sailor Uranus growled and said "I'm going to fucking kill you bitch" and collapsed to the ground and rolled around screaming till she passed out.  
  
Some people don't learn said Sailor Neptune.  
  
-To Be Continued- (Sailor moon Fun facts) ---In the episode, The Power of Friendship, when Serena contacts Raye with the communicator, watch the little blue screen on the communicator. See the little bunnies that flash accross? ---Why when Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, the first change that happens is she gets insta-nails and then she wears gloves? The same thing goes for the other scouts when they get star power. --In the episode Ski Bunny Blues, the animator or animators of the scene of the beginning of the race were either really tired or really lazy. All the other contestants look the same. The only thing different is their hair and clothing is colored differently. ---Also in the episode Ski Bunny Blues, check out Serena's skis throughout the race. Her skis change colors!! Wouldn't you love to have skis or shoes that did that? 


End file.
